


A Cloudless Sky

by Avistella



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot Collection, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 04:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Collection of oneshots/ ficlets/ vignettes featuring my OC, Lilianna, and her relationships with the Grandcypher's crew and other people she meets along the way.(Completely self-indulgent and wish fulfillment; will include other romantic/ platonic relations, but the tagged relationships/ characters are the primary ones)





	1. Character Profile [WIP]

SR - Wandering Amnesiac - Lilianna

**MAX HP:** 1650  
**MAX ATK:** 5210  
**ELEMENT:** Dark  
**RACE:** Human  
**STYLE:** Special  
**SPECIALTY:** Dagger | Bow  
**GENDER:** Female  
**VOICE ACTOR:** KOKIA

**HOW TO RECRUIT:** Clear Story Event "Memories in the Sky"

> She has no memories of her past self or where she's from, but nevertheless, she continues moving forward. She will shape her own future with the help of her companions she holds close to her heart.

[ Note: Lilianna is a multifandom fan character. Her story is that she was from modern Earth but died and ended up being _isekai'd_ into whatever world (fandom) I've decided to plop her into. She has no memory whatsoever of who she is or where she came from. ]


	2. Opening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief introduction on how Lilianna came to be part of Gran's crew

**[Part 01]**

It was a day just like any other. Gran and his crew were travelling through the skies as per usual with no set goal in mind at the time when something—or rather, _someone_—had crashed into the Grandcypher. Well, perhaps _crashed_ wasn't the best word to use, but rather, something had fallen from the sky and landed onto the ship.

Lyria, Gran, and Vyrn were having a simple but pleasant chat when a loud sound got their attention, cutting their conversation short. The three had rushed to the scene, alongside a few others who had heard the noise, and when they arrived onto the deck, they realized that the ship had somehow gotten damaged. On the deck, there was a human-sized hole which only brought confusion to the crew as there was nothing else in sight that could have caused such a thing. At the very least, the crew came to the conclusion that they weren't under attack.

Gran peeked through the hole, and he noted that whatever it was that fell onto the ship was either really heavy or must have been falling at an intense speed because he could see that there were a few floors that had the same human-sized hole. This would definitely require quite a bit to get fixed up, but that was the least of Gran's concerns at the moment. Not wanting to risk the possibility of a threat befalling his crew, the young captain jumped down to investigate.

When he reached what he could only suspect was the cause of the hole, he was surprised. Vyrn flew up to his shoulder, an equal look of shock and confusion flashing across the little dragon's features when he sees just what it is. "Huh? A girl?"

"She isn't anybody we've met before," Gran commented as he looked at the unconscious woman before him and observed her features. She wore a simple shirt and shorts from what he could see. Her hair was rather long in length, covering most of her face and body. The woman's hair was the first thing that had caught Gran's attention, the violet and pink dual-toned colour being quite a distinguishing feature.

Remembering the situation, Gran snapped himself back to attention. "She's hurt," he murmured, noticing the minor injuries upon her body, most probably from her collission with the ship. He carefully picked her up, the stranger groaning in pain. He had no time to think if this woman was a danger or not—she needed help. "We should get her healed."

**[Part 02]**

As the captain of the Grandcypher, Gran was quite busy, so he couldn't tend to their patient and had asked Lyria to watch over the mysterious woman. She was given a bed in the infirmary and had all of her visible injuries healed, but she still hadn't woken up. Lyria sat by the stranger's bedside, peering with childish curiosity at her sleeping face.

_She has long lashes_, the girl noted quietly to herself, admiring the other's features.

Just as she thought that, the woman stirred in her sleep, and Lyria sat up straight. The stranger's eyes slowly fluttered open, and Lyria's breath caught in her throat at the brown-gold eyes that came into view. The blue-haired girl had heard of people having two different eye colours for each iris, but she had never seen someone with two distinctly different colours on the same eye before. They were quite pretty to look at.

"An angel...?" The woman spoke when her gaze landed on the girl. She wondered for a moment if she was dead.

Lyria, upon realizing that this person had mistaken her for an angel, blushed and laughed bashfully. "I'm glad you're awake!" The girl chirped. "My name is Lyria. May I know yours?"

It took her a moment to answer. "...Lilianna."

Lyria beamed and nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Lilianna, could you tell me what happened? You just suddenly fell from the sky and landed on our ship."

"I..." Lilianna hesitated, a crease forming between her brows. The corners of her lips pulled down into a frown. "My apologies, but I do not remember."

"Oh, well, that's okay," Lyria tried to assure the woman when she saw how distaught she was. "What was the last thing you remember?"

"I do not know," Lilianna answered with a shaky voice, appearing more and more troubled as she clutched onto the bedsheets. "I cannot remember a single thing."

**[Part 03]**

"Amnesia, huh?" Gran exhaled a tired sigh, scratching at the back of his head. He didn't know what to do in situations like these.

Lyria, who reported to Gran about what she found out about the mysterious woman, looked equally troubled. She pursed her lips and stared down at the drink in her hand. "She looked so sad..." she murmured quietly to herself, bringing up the image of Lilianna's downcast eyes when she struggled to remember anythin about herself. "She doesn't know anything about who she is or where she's from. She also seemed confused about normal everyday things... Gran, can't we do anything to help her?"

Gran sighed. "I'm not sure," he responded as he crossed his arms over his chest, deep in thought. "Usually, with these things, they just kind of run their own course. Because she appeared so suddenly too, we don't even know where to start that might help jog her memories."

"What if she travels with us?" Lyria suggested, hopping off her seat and onto her feet with hope laced in her voice. "Maybe she'll remember something then!"

The Captain hummed as he considered the idea. "Well, I don't mind having her join our crew, but in the end, she's the one to decide whether or not she wants to come along with us."

**[Part 04]**

"Is that really alright with you?" Lilianna asked, uncertain of how to feel at that moment. "I do not wish to be a burden and bother you all."

Lyria shook her head with vigour. "You aren't bothering us at all! We'd love to have you join us!"

"I suppose it's true that it might help me remember something..." After another moment's worth of thought, Lilianna nodded. A faint smile appeared on her lips. "Very well. I gladly accept the offer and thank you for your kindness."

She was almost dazzled by the wide and bright smile that the smaller girl gave, cheering excitedly that their crew now had a new addition. Lilianna had thought it before, but Lyria truly was a friendly and cheerful girl, and she hoped she would be able to meet all other sorts of people from now on. Although the anxiety of not being able to remember anything weighed down on her, Lilianna chose to move forward.


End file.
